He's Got You
by Dark Saint
Summary: Tai thinks about Sora dumping him for Matt. songfic. first in DigiEpic.


Greetings from the Dark Realms! After weeks of hiding in the shadows and a year of preparing and outlining, I feel I am finally prepared to give the fanfiction world my optimum level of achievement! What is that you may ask? I'll try to explain quickly so as to move along with the fic. Though this may be somewhat an annoying explanation, I find it might be a bit necessary. (That way I won't have to explain again in future fics)  
  
Over the year that has passed since I watched the final episode of season 02, I have put together my own idea of what I believe happened between the very end and the epilogue of 02. Then, I collected a multitude of songs which seemed to fit my ideas of what happened in the character's lives, so I decided to put them all together in one huge Digi Epic! The songfics themselves will be posted separately, and I shall inform you readers as to which ones go in order of this small series I am writing. In the end, these shall all add up to an actual fic set during the epilogue.  
  
The first one is called "He's Got You", which is to the same tune sung by Country duo Brooks & Dunn. It displays my idea of what Tai is thinking in the Christmas episode where Sora pretty much tells him she likes Matt at the Teenage Wolves concert. I am sorry I took up so much of your time. Thank you to those of you who suffered through it. Please, as always, remember to review at the end, as it does really help with future writings. And so now, ON TO THE SONGFIC!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Digimon, nor do I own what happened in the episode contained in the following songfic. I am only using these characters for my own fun and entertainment over this summer break. I also do not own anything pertaining to the song "He's Got You" by Brooks & Dunn. All things belong to their respective companies.  
  
  
  
~*~ He's Got You ~*~ (Songfic 1 - Tai's Thoughts)  
  
  
  
"Sora? Wait up a minute."  
  
"Oh....Hi Tai....heh...."  
  
"So, umm, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that I care or anything but, if not, would you, maybe, like to go with me?"  
  
"No. I want to be available incase Matt's free afterwards..."  
  
"Oh. I see. ...Matt, huh...."  
  
  
  
~I thought we would always be together  
~The love we shared was gonna last forever...  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Sora. I'd never want to do anything to hurt you, y'know that, right? I hope you do... I mean, I didn't really feel all too great back there either...Oh! Don't get me wrong! It wasn't like that! It's just... when you've been with someone for as long as us and been through all that we have... well... It's kinda hard on your stomach when you're finally at the moment you want to tell that person that, well, you like them, a lot!  
  
Heh... Seems pretty funny, huh? Though you've known that person forever and it should be easy to tell them anything, it's still hard as hell! I mean, who's closer than us?!  
  
We've been on the same soccer team since we were little, been in the same class since we started school, heck! Kari even found a baby picture mom had stored away in the closet of you and me digging into my aunt's wedding cake! You were so cute... And what about all those days in the DigiWorld? Like facing Apocylamon and the Dark Masters, and saving the Yokomon village? How about that pep talk you gave me after that incident with SkullGreymon, or when I saved you from Datamon? I never gave up, Sora! And I never would have! Just holding you that night to stop the nightmare from returning was the best moment in my life! Well.... that and the dance last fall... Dangit I just love you so much Sora! ...  
  
"Tai? TAI!!!"  
  
"Huh? WHAT?!! Oh..." Tai's vision of Sora faded away into the reality of a brick wall and a yellow-orange mini T-Rex, wearing a green blanket over it's head, standing next to him. He blinked back the last of the haze and turned his face away from the wall in front of him. "Sorry... What's up Agumon?"  
  
"As much as I know you like punching those bricks, we're not going to get a seat if we just stand here!" the dinosaur Digimon tugged on his partner's arm, pointing at the ticket booth.  
  
Tai faintly smiled, "Yeah.... Coming buddy." He lifted his throbbing fist from the wall and followed his friend to the line for the Teenage Wolves concert.  
  
  
  
~Once I was your one and only  
~Now here I sit.... Mister Lonely  
  
  
  
Tai flopped down in front of Joe, Izzy, and their Digimon. Sighing, he reclined back a little, staring up at the lighting and sound booth.  
  
"Hey Tai, you okay? Where's Sora?"  
  
The brown-haired teen winced a bit at the last question, yet addressed his friend calmly. "Yeah, I'm alright Iz'. She's backstage talking to Matt."  
  
"Oh," Joe spoke up. "Well I hope she gets here quick. This place is packing up in a hurry!"  
  
"Yeah..." Tai glanced at the empty space on the bleachers next to him. Slowly sliding his jacket off, he spread it out on the cold metal before rubbing his shoulders to keep warm. Focusing on the stage, Tai leaned forward, allowing himself to fall into the darkness, where he could be alone to think. He noted that if one would stare long enough, they could see the silhouettes of people creeping about the black oblivion.  
  
'I hope you're having fun, Sora. Maybe you're helping him hide from Jun. Heh... Or laughing your head off watching him run! That's what I'd be doing...'  
  
He blinked once as her faint words floated through his memory like a demon ghost. "I want to be available incase Matt's free afterwards..."  
  
'Matt... I should have guessed it.... So much for that idea... Why did I even think it, Sora? That you might come to the concert with me? Or plan the rest of the night? I did that too you know. After the concert, we'd go down and see Matt for a while, go grab a soda and maybe some fries... Then I would have walked you home, made sure nothing or no one tried to hurt you! I know it would have been too much to even think of a kiss or anything, but you can't blame a guy for his hopes, right? I mean, you're probably wishing for one right now! ...But from Matt... And he'll also have that dream evening I told you about, just his own version...'  
  
  
  
~He'll hold you tonight, but I won't  
~What's he got that I don't  
~The one thing I thought I'd never lose  
~He's got you  
  
  
  
"Tai! It's freezing."  
  
"Huh?!" Tai's thoughts were again dragged away as he felt the weight of his coat being placed on his shoulders. Looking up, his eyes met with Sora's as she stared worriedly. The boy smiled. Deep down he had always adored the girl's motherly concern, especially when it was directed at him. As he slipped the blue fabric onto his arms, the right limb found it's way around her friend's shoulder in a side hug. "Sorry 'mother' Sora. I was just saving you a seat. I won't do it again, I promise."  
  
The auburn-haired girl laughed at Tai's phoney pout. "Well, I guess it's alright then. After all, it is the best seat in the house. I get to be next to my best friend for the whole concert, just like he asked."  
  
Tai's grin widened, even though he knew she was joking around. The smile faded slowly as the wheels in his head began to turn again, 'Best friend, that's a great title, but is that all you're ever going to think of me?'  
  
  
  
~Beneath this dark cloud you left me under  
~Cain't sort it out so I, sit and wonder  
  
  
  
As the stage lights began to burn, the audience was left in darkness, and a young man's voice echoed throughout the theater.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!!!"  
  
While the fans all cheered, Tai hollered down, "NO!!!" Sora smacked his arm lightly and laughed, to which he replied, "What? He asked...."  
  
Watching Matt rile up the crowd, Tai recalled a time when the boy was able to rile someone else up just as much.  
  
'You always could get someone screaming, couldn't you, Matt? Though back then I was always furious at you... There've been tons of fights between us, hasn't there? The one on Frigimon's Island, and then the time we couldn't decide who should lead the group. What about the time you came back after talking with that Cherrymon character? He altered your mind into turning against your own friends. That one could've ended worse than it did! But no matter how much we argued, or how hard our fists came down, after Joe and Izzy had pulled us apart and kept us twenty feet away from each other, Sora would always be the one to give us a lecture and calm us down.'  
  
"Sora..." the boy whispered under his breath as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Did you know back then who you would love? Did you know it would be Matt? What did I do that was so wrong, and he did that was so right? I wish I knew....'  
  
  
  
~I tell myself, "It hurts, don't it?"  
~Now my empty heart, will be forever haunted  
  
  
  
' "Umm....You see, I-- "  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"You're not...mad at me, Tai?"  
  
"No, of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for us."  
  
"Thanks Tai...." '  
  
'I made you smile, that's a good thing, right? ...I think it is...'  
  
' "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll make an extra special batch, just for you."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be waiting."  
  
'It nearly tore my heart in two to see you walk away while I stood there and didn't stop you, but I knew I had to just let you go. I only wish it would have gone another way...'  
  
  
  
~He'll hold you tonight, but I won't  
~ What's he got that I don't  
~The one thing I thought I'd never lose  
~He's got you  
  
  
  
In the middle of his thoughts, a blue wolf-type Digimon spoke up from behind the boy. "Matt has a really good singing voice, though I may be biased..."  
  
'Yeah, he does sing great. Is that why she fell for him instead of me?' Nearly glaring at his friend on the stage, Tai found himself comparing the two, hoping to find the one reason Sora could never be his.  
  
'Matt's musically inclined, and I can barely ever carry a tune. Maybe that's the reason.... But then again, I'm better at sports, and Sora loves sports! Then again, her mom has changed her a lot into a young lady... She rarely ever has time to play soccer anymore just one on one, like we used to every weekend...'  
  
'What about his hair? Does Sora like blonde better than brown? If I dyed mine.... What am I talking about?!! I'd _never_ do _anything_ to this hair!'  
  
Taking a moment to ponder harder, Tai's list grew in only a few short ways, leading to a dead end. 'We're both her age, both arrogant at times, both equal in school, both popular, though he may be more so thanks to his music career. But why would Sora ever care about that? It's gotta be something deeper....'  
  
  
  
~He'll hold you tonight, but I won't  
~What's he got that I don't  
  
  
  
'I suppose...when all's said and done.... Neither of us is better. It all comes down to a force greater than all three of us....'  
  
Tai turned his head to look at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. As he watched her stare down onto the stage and sigh, he nodded his head, as if to agree with himself. 'Yeah.... that's gotta be it....'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, looking back at the boy.  
  
Shaking his head, Tai merely smiled, "Just enjoying the concert."  
  
"Yeah...." she smiled back as she watched Matt again. "Me too...."  
  
  
  
~The one thing I thought I'd never lose  
~He's got you  
  
  
  
' "You know what Tai? You've grown up a lot!" '  
  
The Kamiya boy laughed to himself as he remembered his friend's earlier comment. 'And then Jun came running through and spoiled the whole moment....'  
  
"I LOVE YOU MATT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Speaking of pain...." cringed Tai as he overheard Jun shouting just a few rows behind him. 'Well, one things for certain. No matter what the reason for Sora's decision, Matt certainly deserves an awesome girl like her over an obsessed fangirl like Jun!'  
  
As Matt smiled and waved in the direction of his friends, ...and Jun.... , Tai waved both of his arms and Sora smiled back at the boy. Looking at the girl next to him who he had known practically all his life, the boy's smile soon joined that of his friends.  
  
While placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, he whispered low enough for her to hear, "I guess best friends is good enough for me." Watching her nod her head in agreement,   
which acknowledged she understood, made his smile grow all the more. 'You're right Agumon...' he thought. 'I have grown up....'  
  
  
  
~Whoa, he's got you 


End file.
